Seeing the past, Living the future
by Deranged Goddess of Insanity
Summary: Harry Potter is not who we believe him to be. He hides a secret deep inside him, a secret that is evidenced in his affinity for Hogwarts and the dreams that tell him both the future…and the past.


A/N's: For those who are reading my other things, I am currently working on STT, and should have it done, at most, in a week.  
  
This is totally AU after GoF, and is pretty much semi-AU all through the first four books.  
  
Disclaimer: me owning Harry Potter and Co. is about as likely as my dad paying child support.  
  
Warnings: Probably will be slash, although not for at least 2 or 3 chapters. Will have violence, supernatural stuff, and religious stuff that prolly isn't quite correct (angels, demons, etc...).  
  
Pairings: Ron/Hermione is the only one that has shown itself at the moment.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to my bestest friend in the whole wide world, QS. She is the one who came up with the summary, and well.... *glomps QS* me wuvs her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Harry smiled as he went to sleep. He had a home for the first time, and he couldn't wait to find out what the classes at Hogwarts were like.  
  
He had heard a lot about the school from Ron on the train, but he still had no idea of what to expect I n the coming classes.  
  
Yet, as Harry slept, his dreams were not in anticipation of the coming days or some such rot. His dreams were much more meaningful. They were about the past. They were about the true secrets of Hogwarts.  
  
When he was woken in the morning, he got dressed in the school uniform and then stumbled down the stairs. Right next to him was Ron.  
  
Surprisingly, he didn't get lost once on the way to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry ate his breakfast before he read his schedule, wondering how he was going to handle potions as his first class. From what was said at the table last night, it was likely to be his hardest class. Yet, he wondered how it could be, since he had read his potions text several times during the break to better understand it. He loved chemistry and he thought potions would be the closest to it in the whole curriculum.  
  
Ron moaned as he finally read his schedule. He had heard about the horror of Potions, and he had no idea on how to make it to the dungeons or to the Potions room. Ron frowned as he looked at Harry. Something was different about him. He seemed to be able to find his way around the castle with an ease that he didn't have last night. H had no idea about how Harry could get around so easily, but he did think the twins had something to do with it.  
  
Harry grinned at Ron, then stood up.  
  
"Come on Ron, we should go know." He said.  
  
Ron shrugged and picked up his bag as he followed Harry.  
  
Harry hummed as he moved through the castle, knowing that the stairs wouldn't mess him up. They would go out of his way to send him to the Potions room without being late. Ron looked shocked though.  
  
AS the stairs finally stopped moving Harry walked down a hallway, turned left took a door to another hallway, and then finally he was standing right outside the potions Room.  
  
"Harry, how did you do that?" Ron questioned.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Don't know. I just know that that was the fastest way.  
  
Professor Severus Snape was shocked at finding the first two students at his room were Gryffinddors. Especially one of them being Harry Potter. Either he was not a spoiled brat, or he was trying to become a teacher's pet in some bid of not failing the class, as so many of the other dunderheads did.  
  
He stalked into the classroom, leaving the door open.  
  
Harry literally bounded into the classroom and he chose a seat, with Ron next to him, in the second row, near Snape's desk.  
  
Within ten minutes, the rest of the class had stumbled in, all out of breath, and looking as if they had become lost or some such thing.  
  
Harry shook his head at them.  
  
Harry smiled as Professor Snape went into what sounded like a well- rehearsed speech. His speech may have been intended to scare everyone, but still...it was captivating. He couldn't wait too start the class.  
  
Surprisingly, Professor Snape used Harry as the target of his aggression, but then seemed pleased by how well Harry had answered all of his questions. "Very good, Mr. Potter. One point to Gryffindor."  
  
Harry smiled, pleased that he had earned even one point.  
  
The bell rang for the next class all too soon for Harry. He loved this class, and he had done very well in there, or so he assumed.  
  
That had been the start of Harry's career at Hogwarts. He was never late for a class, and he seemed to be able to find the shortest way to each class almost magically. He learned the secret passages around the castle faster then the twins, and at one point, he had shocked the twins by walking right into a wall, but not get hurt. He had walked right through the wall.  
  
At another time, he had managed to become the first Gryfinddor to gain more then one point off of Professor Snape, and he had become the youngest seeker on the house team in a century.  
  
At times, it seemed as if Hogwarts was talking to him. The castle went out of its way to assure him never being late to a class, and it protected him. When he wandered at night and it seemed as if Filch would discover him, it would cloak him. Hallways would come out of nowhere and the suits of armor would move to hide him until whoever moved past.  
  
Within a month of the school term, he and Ron had become friends with Hermione, and within the year, he had fought off Voldemort in the form of Professor Quirrell. He had scored near the top of the class on all subjects, only behind Hermione in charms and Malfoy in Potions.  
  
His summer was spent being ignored or berated by the Dursley's, along with getting abused via starvation. He had been rescued by the Weasley's, and had spent the rest of the summer having fun and acting like a kid before another year at Hogwarts, where his adventures continued along with his dreams.  
  
The pattern continued through the years through his fourth year, which was when Voldemort came back. He had continued his wanderings around the castle, learning many new things.  
  
Yet, going into his fifth year at Hogwarts, things would change. He would learn the truth about his dreams, and he would learn the truth of himself. Of who he was, and what exactly he could accomplish if he put his mind to it. 


End file.
